narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyutaro Yasuoki
'Kyutaro Yasuoki ( 'やすおききゅうたろう, Yasuoki Kyutaro ) is an A-Rank shinobi hailing from Hyōgagakure in the Land of Ice, a member of the Yasuoki clan, and a descendant of the Yuki Clan. His goal is to live up to his father's legacy and the expectations of his fellow clansmen. Background Kyutaro was born into the Yasuoki Clan of Hyōgagakure . His father died when he was only 3 months old, leaving his mother Sawako Yuki to raise him as a single parent. It was because of his father's legacy and numerous accomplishments that his fellow clansmen expected him to follow in his father's footsteps. With his mother constantly running around with work to make money, Kyutaro had to rely on his friends for comfort. When his step-father, Karachi Uzumaki married his mother Kyutaro was gratefull for releaving Sawako of her stress. Kyutaro was then able to truely find out about his father and perfect his understanding of the Ice Release . Personality Kyutaro considers himself as an ambivert, someone who sometimes depends upon close friends but can take things into their own hands when necessary. He worries for those with unfortunate lifestyles and seeks to aid them in recreating their life. Overall, Kyutaro likes to put others before himself, although this sometimes proves to backfire upon him. Appearance Kyutaro has neck length light black hair, and pale eyes with a very light tint of purple. In Part I he wore a cloak that covered his chest from his shoulders to his upperstomach region with a blue shirt underneath. He wore a large scarf around his neck, long grey pants, blue shinobi sandals, and carried around a brown backpack. Abilities Kyutaro was known to be the median of his academy class. His techniques worked by chance and with each failed attempt he had either made a mistake or was thinking too much into expectations. However, as a genin he'd strive and make great improvements to his skills and battle prowess. In fact, as a genin Kyutaro was able to successfully preform actively in combat against two B-Rank Kirigakure missing-nin single handed. Ninjutsu While at the academy Kyutaro learned various basic ninjutsu techniques such as the Body Replacement Technique. Although, he only took the time to perfect a few such as the Transformation Technique and the Clone Technique. However, he has shown that he has very talented ninjutsu skill and showcases comprehensive application in battle. Nature Transformation By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kyutaro was able to use Wind, Water, Ice, and Yin Release. However, he was mostly masterful in using the Ice Release, being able to use techniques like Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard, taught to him by Sawako. Taijutsu In Part II Kyutaro began showing his improved taijutsu skills. In Part I his taijutsu skills were slightly below average compared to other shinobi who graduated in his class. He was able to take down an entire unit of Zetsu using mostly taijutsu. Fuinjutsu Kyutaro started learning about Fuinjutsu in Part I with his step-father, Karachi Uzumaki. By Shippuden he proves to be more than adept at sealing, being able to use sealing scrolls, tags, and create them. Part I Chunin Exams (Arc) In this arc Kyutaro watches how the exams play out only particularly interested in Naruto Uzumaki especially after the Nine Tails chakra was revealed while fighting against Neji Hyuga. Konoha Crush Kyutaro was able to fend off against the genjutsu used by Kabuto Yakushi and aided in combat against the Oto Ninja, mostly using taijutsu. Once he was able to leave the stadium he fought against Kabuto, successfully causing him to flee as Naruto fought against Gaara. Part II Pain's Assault Arc By chance, Kyutaro inside Konoha at the time of Pain's assault. While purchasing food from the market he was alerted upon hearing the explosions going off. He dropped his shopping bags and ran out of the market, getting to one of the higher rooftops to clearly see the cause of the ruckus. The first sight he saw was the Animal path's catepillars raveging through buildings. Kyutaro would engage in combat with the Animal Path while not fully aware of the specific situations in other parts of the village. Before Pain desides to flatten Konoha, Kyutaro was successfully able to keep the Animal Path busy enough, almost completely defeating her, although he received many injuries during this one battle. When Pain used Shinra Tensei to flatten Konoha, Kyutaro nearly died from the extreme force of the attack combined with the pain from fresh wounds. Upon Sakura Haruno's orders to aid the wounded he was dragged out from the rubble he was under and properly tended too by medical-nin while the rest of the battle continued on between Naruto and Pain. He remained in Konoha's care for another two months before finally gaining access to normal abilities. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation During the confrontation phase of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kyutaro was part one of the Land of Ice's protection units, confronting armies of Zetsu. After the Zetsu were all taken care of and the majority of Kyutaro's unit deceased the fight was thought to be over. Kabuto used his backup tactic in case the Zetsu failed. They'd accidently left on Zetsu alive, allowing him to summon Gizen Yasuoki, Kyutaro's expired father. Upon his reanimation, Kyutaro had a expression of surprise, sorrow, and fury at the fact that they'd disgrace his father using such a technique. Gizan was able to talk for a few moments before Kabuto turned him into a pure killing machine, telling Kyutaro of the Yasuoki Clan's secrets and wishing that he could have stayed alive to watch his son grow. From here Kyutaro dueled Gizan, telling the rest of his unit to retreat and recover and not to worry about him. As soon as they left the area the battle had begun. Gizan started off the battle bye engaging in a simple taijutsu squabble with his son, the two often clashing and exchanging punches and kicks. In terms of taijutsu, Kyutaro suprisingly outmatched his father, dealing many more blows than he had. Gizan would gain distance between the two of them, using his signature ninjutsu: Ice Release: Nobility of the Tundra. The snowy and cold area of their battlefield was surrouned by The battlefield would have a massive temperature drop and the area's visibility became somewhat of a haze, making it harder to clearly see the opponent. Gizan began to demonstrate his mastery of the Ice release, easily using the Ice to make Kyutaro waste his energy trying to evade the attacks. Once Kyutaro was tired and the unbridled icy winds making it hard to recover his breath, Kyutaro was trapped in a form of Ice from his feet to his shoulders. Gizan prepared to finish off his son by delivering an Ice spear right through his head. As the Ice Spear was formed Kyutaro gathered his remaining chakra and used it to break out of the surprisingly weakened Ice structure. He'd gotten in close enough range at a quick enough speed to use on of the weaker, but quicker fuinjutsu techniques tought to him by Karachi Uzumaki. Upon Gizan's sealing Kyutaro had tears streaming down his face that he'd never gotten to truely spend time with Gizan and know him as a person. The Last During The Last Kyutaro is paying a visit to Konoha and overhears Hinata's predicament. After speaking to Hinata for a minute she agreed to give him the scarf, but later on she didn't do it. He is also seen interacting with other Leaf Shinobi as he had some semi-strong ties with some of the main cast such as Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Epilogue/Boruto Now in the new era, Kyutaro has become the clan leader of the Yasuoki and personally takes care of Fuhyo as well as becoming Fuhyo's assistant. Kyutaro wishes to become village leader after Fuhyo, so he learns what he can. Trivia *Kyutaro's favorite hobby is to read. *Favorite Food is Sushi. *Least Favorite Food is Ramen. *Likes Lotus Tea. Reference *Rinmaru Games. Category:Hyōgagakure Category:Original Character